


Notre avenir

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Luxus n’aurait jamais cru que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Il n’aurait jamais cru devenir maître de la guilde, ni tomber amoureux de Juvia et avoir un enfant avec elle.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 4





	Notre avenir

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j’ai écrit pour le Rare Pairs Week 2020. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Luxus posa son crayon et soupira. Le conseil était de nouveau furieux. Une mission qui semblait banale, c’était révélée être bien plus compliquée et Natsu avait fini par faire plus de dégâts que prévu. Les années avaient beau passer, certaine chose ne changerait jamais.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il était déjà tard, et tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était rentrer chez lui. Mirajane et les autres membres encore présents à cette heure, lui dire au revoir. Luxus leur répondit et quitta la guilde. Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite Juvia et leur fils, Shin. 

Jamais il n’aurait cru que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Il n’aurait jamais cru devenir maître de la guilde, ni tomber amoureux de Juvia et avoir un enfant avec elle. Au départ, il ne pas faisait attention à elle. Elle n’était qu’une nouvelle recrue de plus, qui était obsédée par Gray et qui le suivait partout. Elle avait commencé à l’intriguer lorsqu’ils avaient fait parti de l’équipe B lors des Grands Jeux magiques. Il avait vu sa force et sa détermination. Elle n’était peut-être pas aussi forte que Mirajane ou Erza, mais quelque chose dans sa manière de combattre avait empêché Luxus de détacher son regard d’elle.

Plus tard, l’équipe B partait souvent en mission. Leur équipe fonctionnait et Luxus avait découvert que sa magie et celle de Juvia se complétaient. La pluie et la foudre associés ensemble, devenaient un orage redoutable. Plus le temps passait, plus il se surprenait à penser à elle. Luxus n’était jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait connu beaucoup de femmes, mais ce qu’il ressentait pour Juvia était différent. Tout son être voulait être auprès d’elle. Mais Juvia ne ressentait pas la même chose. Ils étaient devenus amis, mais son cœur appartenait toujours à Gray. Luxus détestait cette sensation. Il détestait la voir avec Gray et il essayait de toutes ses forces de réprimer ses instincts de dragon qui désirait Juvia et voulait se débarrasser de son rival.

Un jour, sans avertir personne, Gray était parti en mission. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il partait. Luxus avait appris qu’il avait disparu pendant six mois pour infiltrer la guilde d’Avatar et qu’il avait laissé Juvia seule, sans rien lui dire. Luxus se demandait comment elle avait pu lui pardonner. Mais il voyait derrière ses sourires, toute la douleur qu’elle ressentait.

Elle lui avait fini par lui confier que si Gray revenait, elle ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance. Son cœur s’était brisé et ses sentiments pour lui étaient désormais différents. Luxus avait pris la décision de ne pas la laisser seule. Il l’emmenait en mission avec lui, il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Jamais il ne s’était montré aussi prévenant envers quelqu’un. Elle avait découvert un aspect de sa personnalité qu’il n’avait jamais montré. Et plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il tombait amoureux d’elle.

Le temps passait et Juvia lui avait avoué les sentiments qu’elle avait pour lui. Luxus ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux. Quand il l’avait pris dans ses bras et qu’il l’avait embrassé, il avait l’impression de respirer pour la première fois.

Gray était revenu trois ans plus tard, se rendant compte de l’erreur qu’il avait commis en laissant Juvia. Il s’était rendu compte que c’était trop tard lorsqu’il avait appris qu’elle et Luxus s’étaient mariés et attendaient leur premier enfant. Un an plus tard, Luxus était devenu le maître de la guilde. Il avait d’abord refusé, disant que Gildarts ou Erza feraient de bien meilleurs maîtres que lui. Après tout ce qu’il avait fait, il ne croyait pas avoir le droit de succéder à son grand-père. C’est grâce à Juvia qu’il avait fini par accepter. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu’il était un homme différent et que les membres de la guilde l’avaient pardonné. Si Luxus était différent, c’était grâce à Juvia. Il ne serait pas l’homme qu’il était sans elle.

Luxus entra chez lui. Il monta à l’étage et entendit la voix de Juvia dans la chambre de leur fils. Shin était dans son lit, blottit dans les bras de sa mère qui lui lisait une histoire. Il regardait avec attention les images. Bientôt, leur famille allait s’agrandir, Juvia était enceinte de six mois. Shin leva les yeux de son livre et regarda vers la porte.

« Papa ! S’exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire. »

Luxus entra dans la chambre et alla rejoindre sa famille.

_Fin ___


End file.
